sims4hotcomplicationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Corley
Luna Corley, formerly Luna Villareal, is the oldest child of Jacques and Seraphine Villareal. She currently lives in Windenburg. Biography Prior to the series Luna was the born as the oldest child in the Villareal family. Her father, Jacques, was not happy that she was born a girl, but she later started to impress him with her charismatic nature and will to get her way. Season 1 Luna was paired up with Malcolm Landgraab for a school project. While at his place, Malcolm inadvertedly reveals to Luna that he is a virgin. Luna offers to help him lose his virginity and the two end up having sex. Afterwards, they decide to officially start dating. Luna later had a sleepover at her best friend Sofia's house. While there, she had sex with Sofia's father, Bjorn, in the family gym. The next day she brought two of her other friends, Yuki and Siobhan, to the Von Haunt Estate, where Bjorn was volunteering as a guide. They had a foursome in the labyrinth. Luna decided that once was not enough and invited the group out to the Bluffs that same night, where they once again engaged in sexual activities. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Luna is scared and unhappy as Samuel's wife and, eventually, manages to run away. She makes it to Del Sol Valley and believes herself safe there. While getting some sleep on a couch in a night club, Samuel catches her and punishes her by fucking her with his fingers. He then brings her back home. The next day, Samuel gives Luna a dose of the EnthrallME drug, making her tuned to his every desire. She turns into his perfect wife, letting him have sex with her whenever he wants, gets some plastic surgery done and is kind and gracious to her father, Jacques. Through Samuel's desire to have children, she soon becomes pregnant. Luna was later present during the tripple-wedding between Jules and Cassandra Thomson, Mortimer and Salim Goth, and Zayne Knowles and Bella Goth-Knowles, during which she met her former boyfriend Bjorn. Season 6 Luna gives birth to triplets named Julian, Kaden and Mario. While out to dinner with Samuel one night, Luna is spotted by Bjorn. He tracks her down the next day and confronts her about her disappearance, which she knows nothing about. Once she gets back home, she starts doing some research into the matter and wonders if her and Bjorn actually used to date. When Samuel finds out, he gives her an extra large dose of EnthrallME. This triggers the drug's overdrive phase, during which Luna sustains herself on Samuel's cum. Luna later attends her father's wedding to Gina Landgraab. Her reaction to her father's death is unknown. Sex partners Malcolm Landgraab Malcolm and Luna started dating after they had had sex at the Landgraabs' house. Luna planned to move in with Malcolm to escape her father, but he broke up with her after deciding he would rather be with Nataly Kenyon. Relationship status Ex-boyfriend. Bjorn Bjergsen Bjorn and Luna started their affair while Luna was still in her teens. At first they often engaged in foursomes with Luna's friends, but soon it was only the two of them. Luna became pregnant with Bjorn's child and moved in with him to avoid her father's control. Relationship status Ex-boyfriend. Biological children Luna has one biological child with Bjorn: Dante. Samuel Corley - Relationship status Husband (enthralled). Biological children Luna has three biological children with Samuel: Julian, Kaden and Mario. Gallery serum.]] Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Windenburg Category:Villareal Family Category:Corley Family Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit